Raven
by PhantomxWolf
Summary: Raven is a 17 year old MES who has her world turned around because of a experiment. She desperately wants a friend and not someone who views her as a freak. Will she find this friendship or forever be a outcast? All credit goes to Americanheros because its her storyline. Explained on the inside


**A/N: This story is inspired by Americanheros we're still here. You guys should check her out she's a great writer and even better friend. I got permission from her to use her character Brooklyn. Thanks for reading. Raven is my character so don't worry about that. Rose is also Americanheros character. This is my first fanfic on this site so enjoy.**

Raven slunked away. She could hear the other MES call her "freak" or "devil's daughter". I'm a freak among freaks she thought harshly. It wasn't her fault that the experiment had turned her eye color from blue to black. They said it would help her intimidate enemies and be less readable. Their exact words were "read like a book". If she tried to be friendly with another MES they would either scurry off or find "something" to do. Stupid lab, stupid experiments, stupid scientists! she thought bitterly. The only one she could really count on was her twin brother Mack. As Raven hit the edge of the forest she veered right and went down a almost invisible trail. She knew this trail very well considering she came down it when she found out what they did to her eyes. She also went down this trail when she was morning a comrade, just plain agitated or just wanted peace. She followed the trail for a good fifteen minutes and came across a large boulder. She went left around the boulder and hit a waterfall. At dawn, dusk or even full moons turn the water into a mural. For dawns and dusks the water turns various shades of pinks, oranges, reds and yellows. At full moons the moon would reflect off the water like a mirror. It was really breathtaking and Raven knew all the times to catch it in action. It was the only thing that truly calmed her down. No one knew about this place, not even her brother. You could see the forest stretched out as far as the eye could see. It was a great place to spot a incoming air attack. If you turned around you could see the whole base. Rave liked to keep a eye on her fellow soldiers. Using her highly trained senses she reached out into the forest. She could feel disturbances. She felt nothing so she turned her attention back to the base. She saw a shadowy figure on the roof. She squinted and saw it was...Brooklyn. She seemed to have forgotten about the alpha. He had the same problem maybe they could become friends? For the first time in a long time Raven felt hope rising in her chest. She was excited because she never really had friends before besides Rose. Yet this made her nervous. She didn't really know how to communicate with people even more so considering he was a alpha. Betas and Alphas have feuds all the time but in Ravens opinion Alphas weren't that bad. She decided it was worth the risk and began walking back to the base. She was almost to the building when she heard "Hey sis!" "Hey Mack" she said with a grin spreading across her face. "What are you up too sis?" "Just walking around. Can I be left along Mack just for now please." "Okay" Mack said with a concerned look " If you need anything just yell". With that he leaned over and planted a kiss on her forehead then disappeared into the shadows. She felt a smile tug at her lips again but got back to her mission. She reached a wall and started to climb it, using the littlest indents as footholds. With one last push up she pulled herself over the edge of the roof. She saw Brooklyn sitting there dangling his legs over the edge. Raven found herself nervous but spoke up. "Hey" Brooklyn turned around looking surprised but he relaxed. He got up and strolled over to Raven, his facial expression soft. "Hey, I'm sorry but I don't know your name" he said in a Texas accent and extended his hand "I'm Brooklyn". "Ya I've heard about you" Raven replied sheepishly and shook his hand. "I'm Raven". "Nice to meet you Raven want a smoke?" Brooklyn asked while sitting down. Raven took it eagerly after politely nodding. "Ya know I don't always smoke" Brooklyn stated. "Only when I'm really stressed" they both replied in unison. A grin appeared on both their faces and Brooklyn gestured for Raven to sit down next to him. She did and they both smoked their cigarettes in silence. "What happened to your eyes" Brooklyn broke the silence before quickly adding "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want too". Raven shrugged and said "Its fine". " they sent me in blind. All they said was your going to the lab for testing. They put this liquid into me and stuck a needle into my eyes. They did the same to my brother and after that they trained us not to show any emotion. You can tell I'm angry or frustrated when my eyes turn a darker shade of black. After that we've been called many names and avoided by the others. I'm also petrified of needles now." Brooklyn looked over his eyes wide " that's what happened to me besides the liquid part". " One more thing we have in common" Raven added with a smile. Her smile disappeared "After the experiment I felt like a outcast. I only had Mack and Rose and Rose is never here half the time". Brooklyn reached his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his embrace. She excepted it gladly although she was not used to being hugged by someone else besides Mack. "Finally someone gets it" Brooklyn half whispered. They bantered back and forth until the sun went down. "I better call it a night Mack will be looking for me". They got up and stretched. "Me too" Brooklyn said. "I'm glad I have a friend like you Brooklyn". He smiled a bright smile and said "I'm glad to have a friend like you Raven. Meet you here 12:00 tomorrow"? "It's a deal but I'm taking you to a place I know". "Deal". They wished each other goodnight then went their own ways. The last thing Raven thought of before she drifted asleep was Alphas aren't bad. Not at all.


End file.
